Irvine's Date
by SHATTER1
Summary: This story is about Irvine trying to work his charm with all ladies, which he then get caught in some issue that he have to try and handle on his own.Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Prince Charming

Irvine's Date  
  
To start off a good morning, Irvine wears a big bright smile on his face and goes around sweet-talking the ladies. For him, that's normal. He was about to make a stop when he saw Xu, but he stopped to stare at a girl he never even seen before in his life. She had a nice long brown hair, tall, hazel eyes, and a beautiful smile. He felt like he was in love. As she walked pass Irvine she gave him a smile and he returned it, but with a dirty, freaky kind of smile.  
  
Class started and like usual Irvine was late again. He walked right in during Quistis lectures. She gave him a dirty look, but he just tried to worked hi way through with his charming smile so he won't get detention.  
  
" Late again huh?" Zell whispered softly as Irvine sat down. He smiles and replied, " I was busy." Zell just smiled, he knew what's up he's not stupid.  
  
Irvine was slouching in his chair playing with his hair while Quistis was giving everyone a lecture. As she was about to explain to them about what to do to get ready for their test, the new girl walked in. Irvine quick straightens up and tosses his hair back.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" Quistis asked the girl with smile. "Yes, I am Naressia and I was sent by Head Master Cid to your class." The girl replied back shyly. " Great, a new student. Would anyone like to volunteer to show Naressia around Balamb after class?"  
Quistis asked the class gently and firmly. Irvine quickly raised his hand. "I will, since I have nothing to do." Asked said with confidant. Quistis rolled her eyes at him. "Very well, Irvine. Ok, take a seat right there, very far away from Irvine." Quistis said to the girl. "Who?" she shyly asked Qusistis. "The girly guy that is going to show you around Balamb." She said it with a stiff smiled.  
  
*After Class *  
"So, what brought you to Balamb?" Irvine asked her as he placed his arm around her. She slowly pushed it away. "Well, I heard that people here are very friendly, but I didn't know that they can be this friendly." She answered him as she backed away slowly. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite." He said as he stopped walking. She smiles and walked ahead of him.  
  
They walked around the place until they've covered the whole area of Balamb Garden that she should know. They became much friendlier than before. They was walking and laughing, pushing each other around. Maybe Irvine actually showed her that he can be nice and not a horny bastard.  
  
~ Rinoa's Room ~  
  
"You've should of seen Irvine quickly volunteer to show that girl around." Selphie said it as she giggled. "Really, gees that's too bad I didn't get to see it." Rinoa replied back with shame. "Oh well, we all know Irvine. Any girls he sees, he wanted. He's just a horny bastard." Quistis said it as she cross he legs. "She seem nice. You think Irvine's going to take advantage of her?" Selphie asked clueless. "Yes, knowing him." Quistis replied back restless.  
  
Zell's Room   
"So, what happen?" Zell asked Irvine curiously. "Nothing. Well, except for that she's smart and funny. I really like her." Irvine replied to Zell gazing off in space. "Really?" Zell asked with a big smile. Irvine just sat there daydreaming. Then he answered him. "Yeah, I asked her all these hard questions and she seem really good at it. She practically had every one of them correct. She have all the three B's." " Three B's?" Zell asked Irvine with no clues in mind. "Yeah, three B's. You know, beauty, brain, and booties." Zell started laughing. "Oh, okay I get it. Something that Selphie doesn't have." He said with a big laugh bursting out.  
  
* Next Day *  
Irvine was walking to the cafeteria as he noticed that Naressia was standing there. He went over and started talking to her.  
  
"What's up sexy?" He said it as he jumped in front of her. "Hey you. Oh, I'm just hungry." She said it as she ran to grab a seat to sit. "So, how you like it here so far." He asked her as he pulled an extra seat to sit. "Oh, great I like it." It was quiet for awhile. Irvine sat there tracing her sweet innocent face. As he was about to speak, Squall came in and called him telling him they have a meeting.  
  
"Hey I have to run. Are you by any chance doing anything this Saturday?" He asked her as he gently gets up. She smiled as she pinched his cheek. "No, and I would love to go out with you." Irvine got up and jumped. "Alright! Yes! Well see you later angel." As he walked off dancing she started at him with devotion strangling her inside.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Trouble

~ After the Meeting ~  
  
After the meeting was over, Quistis called Irvine to talk to him. He was just lazy to do anything. At least he didn't walked out he went to talk to her.  
  
"What's up sexy?" Irvine said it as he sat on her desk. "Shut up. Well, anyways, how come you are so lazy now? You don't help out, don't speak up..." Irvine face raised up. "I do speak up!" He said to her. She placed her hands on her waist. "Yeah, you do but stupid shit. Like when your fucken ass yelled out, Over here sexy mama. That is not appropriate Irvine." "Shut the fuck up. Why you on my back anyways. I'm sorry." He got up and held her hand. She pushed him away. "Hey!" Irvine yelled out. Then he pushed her back. She bumped her hand on the desk. "OUCH!" Quistis screamed.  
  
Irvine felt that he was wrong to do that so he got on his knee to say sorry. Quistis was mad all right, but she felt kind of bad in a way for yelling at him.  
  
"Okay, get up." She said softly. Irvine smile das he picked up her hand and kissed them. "I'm sorry sweetie." He said it with a kind and gentle voice. Quistis smiled back shyly. "Well, it felt better already." Irvine gave a big smile and took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Well, feel free to hurt any where else on your body." She smiled and gave him a fake slapped on the cheek. "Hey, why don't we go on a date this Saturday. You know, for me to make up for the lost times." Quistis happily walked to the door. She opened it. "Out Irvine Kinneas." "But-..." Before Irvine could finish what he tried to say Quistis gave him an answer. "Pick me up at eight okay...sexy boy." Then she giggled; he smiled and walked off.  
  
* Friday After noon *  
  
"Hey Irvine!" A voice echo from a far. Irvine turned back and there goes Zell running with his hotdogs. "What!" Irvine gave Zell a dirty look. "I - I saw her..." Zell replied breathless. "Who?" " That new girl. Damn, she does have bootie." Zell told Irvine with an n exotic smiled on his face. "I know that, I told you so." "Well, got to run." Zell pushed his way through and started running.  
  
"Hey Irvine, can you help me with something please?" Another voice shouted out. Irvine turned around and a hand pulled him into the room. "Oh, it's you. What you want?" Irvine asked as he sat down. Surprisingly it was Selphie. "Could you get that box up there for me?" She asked as she placed her hand on Irvine cheek and pinched them. Irvine got up and got the box down for her. "Anything else?" He asked annoyed by her. "Thank you sir." As Irvine headed for the door Selphie called out. "Hey dork! I thought we're going to go out on a date. You promise me last month." She said it as she wrapped her around madly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is that I'm too busy. Well, would tomorrow be fine?" He asked her with a little guilt. She smiled and said yes to him.  
  
Irvine was so exhausted from all the work he been doing this morning. He decided to go take a nap.  
Night Time   
  
"Hey girl." Selphie called out to the new girl. "Hi." She said to Selphie. "So how are you? Why aren't you're a sleep?" Selphie asked her as they walked on down the hall. She smiled with hope. "Well, it's that I'm going on a date with this one guy. He is so cute." "Ooooo, nuh uh. Me too. I'm going on a date too, but it's friendly date. So who is he?" She smiled, stopped, and turned around. "Sorry, you just have to find out." Then she ran off. "Stupid bitch! She's probably sleeping with every guy. Ha!"  
  
Then she walked off. Zell came and she just wanted to be polite by saying, "Hi Zell." He turned around. He smiled as he was eating his hotdogs. "Hey no three B's." Selphie stopped, "What you say you little girl." Zell just kept on laughing.  
  
~ Saturday Morning ~  
(7:35 am - Irvine's Room)  
Selphie came busting in. "Hey Irvy! Don't forget about tonight okay." "I won't." Irvine replied back as he was brushing his hair. Then, Quistis walked in. "Hey sexy. Well, um, I just want to let you know that the meeting this afternoon is cancelled okay." Irvine smiled and walked over. He grabbed her hand and said, "Okay, baby." She smiled and pinched his nose. "Don't forget tonight okay." "I won't babe." He said it as he leaned over to try and kiss her. "Uh uh, wait you bad boy. If you're good tonight I will let you, till then..." Then she walked off.  
  
* Cafeteria *  
(Saturday Afternoon)  
Irvine walked in there looking like a pro. He sat down and every girl he see is a hello sexy, what's up hottie, or hey gorgeous. A very pretty, red hair, sexy girl walked passed him. He got up and went over to her.   
  
"Hey what's baby girl." He said with hand placed at the tip of his hat curving it down. "Hey." She gave one little smiled and walked off. "Wait, wait, wait...hold up. Hmmm girl, you must be a Campbell soup because you are hmm hmm good." She started laughing. He tried to get her attention once again, but he saw Naressia coming.  
  
"So sexy, what's up." He said it with a wink. " Well, I'm just here to get a little appetizer. Saving my stomach for tonight." She said as she moved slowly forward him. "Oh yeah, good girl baby doll." Irvine gave he a sexy smiled. "Well, later okay. Don't forget." Then she walked off. Irvine turned around. The red head chick was gone.  
  
3:15 pm   
(Irvine's Room)  
"Hmm, life just great. I'm living an easy life, have great place to sleep, great food to eat, and a date with Naressia tonight. Um...wait nooo, Quistis and Selphie too. Oh no, fuck! What's wrong with me making all these date arrangement? Well, that mean I've got it going on, but but..." he put his hand on his head. "Noooooooo..."   
  
  



	3. Still the Man

*Later That Evening *  
Irvine was still in his room trying to think of what to do. He was walking back and forth nervously and worried. Then, he heard a knock on the door. He went over to open it and there was Selphie looking so lovely in her lavender silky dress with her hair up nicely curled.  
  
"Wow, you're so beautiful." Irvine gasped as he stood there looking at Selphie. "Thanks sweetie, I know, now lets get going." "But, I'm not even dressed yet!" He said as he pushed her out the door. "Well, then get dress. I'll wait, silly..." She said it with a smiled as she playfully pushed him back. Then Irvine notice Quistis was on her way here. He quickly pulled Selphie in.  
  
"Ok, you stay in here. Don't move ok. I'll be back to go get a suit from Zell." Irvine said it as he gently placed Selphie on his bed. "Ok, gees Irvine!" Then he left with a worried smiled on his face.  
  
"Quistis!" He yelled out. "Wow you're so gorgeous." He said it as he licked his lip. "Thanks, but I'm ready. Lets go Irvine." She replied as she grabbed his hand to go. He pulled back. "But I'm not dressed. How about I meet you there in one hour?" he asked backing away slowly. "What?" Quistis eyes widely opened. "Ok, I'll go get dressed. Be back in a jippy you sassy girl you." Then he ran off.  
  
"Irvine, can we go now?" Selphie said it annoyingly. "Ok, we will." Then he ran in the shower. In the mean time it gives him time to think of a plan.  
  
Irvine sneaked out with Selphie without Quistis noticing. He acted real strange and she was concern what was going on. Then they arrived at the restaurant. He took her in and found a table to sit.  
  
"Irvine! Where are you going? And why are you acting so weird?" Selphie curiously asked him. "Wait here. Actually, order first. I forgot my wallet on the TV. I'll be back don't worry." He ran off smiling. Selphie rolled her eyes.  
  
~ Back at the Lobby ~  
"Irvine? What the hell is taking your ass so long? Let's go, please." Quistis said as she stood up annoyed by Irvine tardy. "Sorry babe. I'm ready." He grabbed her hand and walked off. "Is my ass really long?" He asked her as they were walking to the car. She just gave him one of her fake smile.  
  
About ten minute later they arrived at the restaurant, the same one because he want to keep all of them at the same place so he don't have to run from one place to another.  
  
"Hey Quistis. I'm going to run back home. I remember I forgot to turned off my iron." Then he ran off as quickly as he can. "Don't hurry!" Quistis yelled out. "Stupid dork." She said to her self.  
  
Naressia's Room   
  
Irvine got to her room and he knocked on her door. She opened it and she smiled with hope.  
  
" Wow, you are one hot girl." He said it with his mouth hang open. "Thanks, and you look very sexy." She replied back as she picked up mouth to close it up. "Oh, do my breath kicked or something?" he asked her as he escorted her down the hallway. "No, I just closed it for you so it doesn't have to be open wide." He giggled a little then he said, "Well, if your was opened, I wouldn't close it. I like it when girl open their mouth wide." Then he giggled again. She smacked his arm him a little.  
  
* At the Restaurant (same one as Selphie's and Quistis') *  
They got a table and sat down. Irvine forgot all about the other two. Then saw Selphie so his memories came back. He made up an excuse.  
  
"Hey sexy. Stay here I'll be back. I need to use the restroom." "Sure. Hurry!" she told him as she waved to him to go.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry Selp. I got back early, but I have to go to the restroom." He said it as he sat down. "Stupid fuck. Made me wait here for such a long time. Some old man hit on me!" She said to him angry. "So what did you order for us." He asked her as he touched her thigh. "Stop it! Well, I order us Shrimp Palace, the chief special." "Sound great. Oh, ah, ew..." Irvine noisily busted out. "What's wrong?" Selphie asked him. He got up. "Restroom break, my stomach hurt..." The he ran off. "How rude, punk!" She cracked out.   
  
"He Quisty my dear!" He quickly sat down as he replied to her. "What have you been?" She was angry when she said it. "Bathroom afterward." He smiled and answered her. "Well, I ordered for you the chief's special." She said to him. "Oh, Shrimp Palace?" he asked with a big smile. "Yeah, how you know?" He placed his hand behind his head rubbing it. "Oh I heard them talking on the way here." The he got up. "Babe, I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call." "Ok, whatever." Quistis replied back to him. He gave her a kiss and he left.  
  
"I'm back. A lot of people." He said it nervously. "Ok. You're so cute." She said it as she placed her hand on his hand. " Oh, your are fine! So what did you order for us? Shrimp Palace or something?" The he laugh. "Yeah, how you know?" she asked him curiously. "Just a lucky guess." Then he smiled. "So tell me Irvine...is it sexy or something if a girl leave her mouth open wide?" She asked him as she rubbed on his hand. "Oh, yes. Most definitely." He smiled again, but this time a wanting to get some kind of smiled. She laughed. "Why is that, you luscious piece of guy?" Then she licked her lip. "Well, it make me want to put something in there that would make me feel so good." Then he grabbed her hand and rubbed it slowly. " That would be...?" She asked him clueless. As he was about to tell her, Selphie was on her way here.  
  
"What the hell Irvine Kinneas?" Her eyes wide opened with anger. "Oh, hey, hey Selphie. Is our dinner here yet?" He asked her slowly grabbing her hand. She smacked him. "So, Naressia, is this the guy you are going on a date with that is so dreamy, huh?"  
She asked her with a look of wanting to kill someone. "Well yeah! What are you doing here?" She asked her as he stood up. "On a date with him!" She yelled. "Oh really? I don't care ok." She said it rolling her eyes at Selphie. "There you go Irvine, telling me you were going to the restroom, but here you are on a date with this hussy." She said to him a s he pulled hi hair. "Hussy? Oh, hell no bitch you mistaken." She angry yelled at Selphie. As Selphie was about to say something back, Quistis was on her way here too.  
  
Irvine ducked down as he saw her. He knew that this was trouble all along, but he was stupid to still go with his plan.  
  
"Selphie? Naressia? What are you guys doing here?" asked Quistis. "The same reason why she's here!" Naressia simply said it rolling her eyes at Selphie. "Anyways, Quistis, asked mister bastard here." She pulled Irvine by his ear. "Hi Quistis, dear." He said it with an ashamedly smiled. "Irvine? What the hell is going on?" She asked him surprisingly. "I'm sorry girls. I booked you all on the same day to go on a date. I forgot, I'm sorry." He told them giving them sad puppy eyes. Naressia grabbed her purse. "That's it I'm out of here." She walked out. Selphie pushed Irvine. "Yeah, me too." The she walked off. "I can't believe you Irvine Kinneas." Quistis stood there saying to him. "Well, personally, I like you the mostly out of the three of ya. You're the mature and sexy one." He replied to her trying to work his charm. Quistis just walked off.  
  
~ 9:37 p.m. (Back in Balamb in the Cafeteria) ~  
All three of the ladies were the cafeteria drinking coffee. They were still mad at Irvine. Then after a little while he walked in.  
  
"Hi girls. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said to them very sadly. They just ignored him. "Ah, come on. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. See Selphie we're friends and I don't want to hurt you. And Quistis, I always liked you and I don't want to hurt you neither. Naressia, I know we just met, but I really want to get to know you, so I don't want to hurt you either. I'm sorry for hurting all of you, but I don't want to. That's why I kept the date with all of you." The he put his face down feeling really depressed about the whole situation.  
  
Awhile later they talked to him. They felt sorry for him; he was on his knee for crying out loud.  
  
"We forgive you. But don't do it again." Quistis said it as she picked up his face. He smiled. "You're so cute, but so bad. We all forgive you." Naressia said it as she gave him a wink with a smile to go with it. "Not me!" Selphie said. "Why?" Irvine said it with a worried look. "Just playing. Look at you, want to cry or something." He smiled and they all gave him a hug. "Will three of you have sex with me?" He asked them as he got his hug. They pushed him down on the chair and pore coffee all over him and walked off. "Goodnight you bastard." They said as they walked off. "They can't resist me." He said it wiping the coffee stain off.  



End file.
